In the prior art, an air sweeping blade of an air sweeping mechanism of an air conditioner has a rigid blade and a flexible blade two forms generally. The rigid blade is rotationally connected with a connecting rod and a blade clamping board, thus realizing rotational air sweeping. The flexible blade is fixedly connected with the blade clamping board and is rotationally connected with the connecting rod, thus realizing air sweeping by flexible bending.
However, a connecting rod which is rotationally connected with a connecting rod shaft and a existing sweeping blade are generally independent structure. That is, an assembly groove matched with the connecting rod is provided on the blade, and two ends of the connecting rod shaft are connected with two sides of the assembly groove. Since the blade is thinner, the connecting strength is not enough, the condition of breakage of connection between the connecting rod shaft and the blade caused by pulling easily happens during final assembly, and the usage reliability is reduced.
Besides, the existing flexible blade has the defect of breakage at a flexible bending part, and the structure needs to be further optimized.